japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Yamcha
Future Yamcha is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yamcha. He is seen briefly in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" in a flashback. Background Future Yamcha's life was exactly the same way as his mainstream present day timeline counterpart's life up until the Trunks Saga. In August of Age 764 on the 12th, Yamcha watched on as Future Son Goku used the Instant Transmission technique to arrive on Earth and kills both Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline alters). Sometime after this, Future Yamcha and Future Bulma officially breakup. With Bulma having a baby with Future Vegeta, who is reveal to be Future Trunks. Two years later however, in Age 766, Goku sadly died from a lethal Heart Virus, and is unable to be wished back due to the death being of a natural cause. Yamcha is shown outside of Goku's house when Goku died of the Heart Virus as he is shock by the news. On May 12th in Age 767, two killer androids would suddenly appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Future Yamcha and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. In the TV special prologue, Yamcha is shown receiving a powerful kick to the neck by Future Android 17, and in Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown that 17 had killed him by blasting a hole through his chest with his Photon Flash. Future Yamcha was the third Z Fighter that is killed by the androids; he died after Future Vegeta, but before Tien. The only survivor of the battle is Future Son Gohan, as Gohan dedicates his entire life to avenging his fallen friends. While another survivor of the battle was revealed to be Future Yajirobe. Future Yamcha was 34 years old when he was killed by the two androids. Personality He acts exactly just like his present day timeline counterpart. He also might have been frustrated due to Future Bulma liking Vegeta instead of him, which probably might have caused him and Bulma to break up. Appearance He looks exactly just like his present day timeline counterpart. Abilities Quotes *Aghh Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He was sad when he die. 'Future Chi-Chi' He is afraid of her temper. 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Piccolo' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Puar' 'Future Oolong' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Yajirobe' 'Future Grandpa Gohan' 'Future Master Roshi' He gets along with him. 'The Future Ox King' 'Future Launch' He is afraid of her when she gets angry. 'Future Korin' He gets along with him. 'Future Kami' 'Future Mr. Popo' He might get along very well with him. 'Future King Kai' He might get along with him. 'Future Frieza' He doesn't like him at all. 'Future King Cold' He doesn't like him either. 'Future Android 17' He doesn't like him at all. 'Future Android 18' He doesn't like her either. Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Future Parents *'Future Puar' (Best Friend) *'Future Tien' (#1 Rival) *'Future Bulma' (Ex Girlfriend) *'Future Master Roshi' (1st Mentor) *'Future Korin' (Well primarly Mentor) *'Future Kami' (2nd Mentor/dead) *'Future Mr. Popo' (3rd Mentor) *'Future King Kai' (4th Mentor) *'Yamcha' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It's unknown if he had dated any girls before he had died. *Curiously, Yamcha and Chaozu both does not appear in a special chapter for the Dragon Ball Super manga drawn by Toyotarō, where it shows Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Gohan all during the battle against the Androids 17 and 18. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Toru Furuya *'English' : Christopher Sabat all information on Future Yamcha came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Yamcha Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-004.jpg|Future Yamcha and everyone at Future Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-017.jpg|Future Yamcha and the others find out that Goku is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-027.jpg|Future Yamcha prepares to battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-034.jpg|Future Yamcha is defeated and kill. Category:Characters Category:Males